


Good News

by thatapostateboy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post game. Not obvious with spoilers but read at own risk. Also can be read as generic Fem!Sole as no names are mentioned)</p><p>After settling down together after the destroying the Institute, Sole discovers that Danse is more human than either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little self indulgent headcanon of mine because dad!danse would make me so happy.  
> Feel free to send me prompts over on my tumblr; thatapostateboy.tumblr.com

She leaned in the doorway to the garage for a moment, watching him. The radio was playing and he was softly singing along to it as he tinkered with his power armour. They didn’t use their armour much anymore, but he always wanted it in perfect condition and was constantly coming up with improvements for it. He was wearing boots with jeans and one of his soft flannel shirts that she was prone to stealing over a greying white t shirt. She loved seeing him in casual clothes. It was a reminder to her of this life they had, just how simple and real it was. They’d fallen in love as soldiers, but they could live their life however they wanted.  
  
“Hey, tin can,” she said quietly.  
  
He glanced around at the sound of her voice and smiled, “Hello beautiful.” He got to his feet, wiping his dirty hands on his jeans before stepping closer to her. He greeted her with a soft kiss before turning back to the workbench where he was modifying a gun he’d picked up for cheap from a local trader, “How’re you feeling?”  
  
For the past two weeks, she had come down with a sort of sickness bug. He often awoke to find her gone from the bed, heaving up in their bathroom. He sat with her every morning, letting her lean on him in between vomiting. She told him every day to go back to bed but he insisted on staying with her.  
  
“Better,” she smiled, watching his hands move with ease over the parts of the dismantled rifle, “I went to the clinic earlier and I found out what’s wrong.”  
  
“Everything okay?” he asked, glancing up.  
  
She nodded, “Perfectly fine. It’s actually something I’ve had before. The sickness should pass naturally, it’s nothing to worry about.”  
  
“I’m glad,” he said, looking back to the gun, “You had me worried about you.”  
  
She chewed on her lip a little, then looked at him.  
  
“I’m pregnant.”  
  
His hands stopped moving. In fact his entire body stopped moving, and she could have sworn he stopped breathing for a moment.  
  
He finally looked up at her, “What?”  
  
“I’m pregnant,” she repeated the words slower this time, softer, letting them sink in.  
  
He felt his mouth go dry, his head spinning as he tried to wrap his thoughts around this, “How… How is this possible?”  
  
“I think we both know exactly how it happened, Danse,” she said.  
  
“But… I thought I couldn’t…”  
  
She ran a hand through her hair, tugging on the ends of it with her fingers; something she always did when she was nervous, “Looks like we were both wrong.”  
  
A soft noise came from his mouth then, somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, “We’re having a baby.”  
  
She nodded, “Yeah, looks like we are.”  
  
Before she knew it, he was across the room and his arms were around her. He hoisted her into the air, spinning her a few times, laughing. He was actually laughing. He was happy. Every worry that she’d had about telling him went out of her in an instant. She held on tight to his shoulders burying her face against his neck, listening to the joyous sounds he was making.  
  
When he finally set her down, she saw the tears in his eyes. She reached up and wiped them away, but she was distracted from her task when he pressed a kiss to her lips, his hands pulling her closer to him.  
  
When they broke apart, she felt a hand go to her stomach; his hand, warm and careful. He looked at her with such awe, such wonder, but with such an undeniable love and affection underneath that she couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her own cheeks.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he just held her, one hand on her abdomen, the other on her hip.  
  
“Don’t know what you’re thanking me for,” she smiled, “You’re the one who knocked me up.”  
  
He chuckled softly at that, “This… This is everything I wanted. You. A family. It’s all real, it’s all so…” he trailed off, trying to think of how to put it.  
  
“Human,” she whispered.  
  
He cupped her stomach a little more protectively, “I’m going to keep you safe. You little miracle.”  
  
She hummed with laughter as she thought of something, “I know you’ve gotten practice in with being a dad to Shaun, but there’s something that you haven’t experienced yet that I feel like I should prepare you for.”  
  
He frowned, “What is it?”  
  
“Dirty diapers.”  
  
He snorted with laughter, then kissed her, still chuckling against her mouth, “I think I’ll cope.”  
  
“You say that now, but-” he cut her off by kissing her again, pulling her flush against his strong body. He felt like his heart was going to burst with love, pure overwhelming love, for this wonderful woman.  
  
When they broke for breath, she smiled, “We should go and tell everyone the good news.”  
  
He hummed then swiftly scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style, “Later. Right now, you’re all mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse takes a quiet moment alone with the newborn and realises just how lucky he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote a second part. There will definitely be more!

Danse couldn’t sleep. He led in bed looking up at the ceiling. A bad dream, not a rare occurrence, had woken him and he couldn’t get back to sleep. Not that he wasn’t tired. Today had been a long day filled with a lot of hard work. It was time for the big harvest of the year and he and Natalie had been out in the fields all day, helping the farmers. The crop had been good this year, and there was more food than they had ever had before.

Things were getting better.

He rose from the bed, slipping from the warmth of the blanket, glancing back at Natalie who slept soundly beside him. He thought about going to pour himself a whiskey to help him sleep, but a gentle sound from across the room caught his attention inside.

He moved silently to the side of the crib, glancing down at his daughter, Haley, arms and legs kicking, her tiny face looking on the verge of crying.He scooped the child up into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her soft forehead. He shushed her, his voice quiet, calming her fussing.

“Hey, little soldier. Can’t sleep, hm? I don’t blame you, I can’t sleep much either.” He cradled the babe to his warm chest and she cooed softly, her big brown eyes; his eyes, looking up at him, “There we go,” he murmured, “Better not wake up your Mom. She’s had a long day.” 

Holding her closely to him, he wandered through the house, past Shaun’s bedroom, down the stairs, out through the main living area and onto the porch. The night air was warm, and there were distant sounds of people on patrol around Sanctuary. 

He sat on the edge of the porch, bare feet in the grass, knowing that the sky above him was filled with beautiful stars but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the newborn in his arms. His tiny little miracle. After all of these years, after everything, he never believed that he would have a family of his own.

This was the life he’d wanted, but he’d never expected to ever get it, even before he found out that he was a synth. He was a soldier, a damned good one, but he always had to be prepared that at any time, he could be killed. To survive was a blessing, to wish for anything more… Well, it just wasn’t realistic.

And yet here he was. He was a husband to the most wonderful woman in the world, and he was a father to two beautiful children; Shaun and little Haley in his arms. He had a home, a family. Even that family extended across half of the Commonwealth at this point between all of the friends they had made.

He smiled at the babe in his safe grasp, noticing how much she had settled in his arms.

“You’re so precious, did you know that?” he kept his voice gentle, hoping that she would drift back off to sleep, “You were our little miracle, and you’re probably going to get tired of me telling you that, but it’s true…” He swallowed a growing lump in his throat as he thought about having this same conversation with her in years to come, telling and retelling his little soldier just what a blessing she was.

He recalled just how excited he had been when Natalie had told him that she was pregnant, and how impatient he had been having to wait all of those long months to meet the newborn that he now cradled in his arms. He smiled to himself, thinking of how well Shaun had taken to the news that he was going to have a little brother or sister. He wasn’t sure how the boy would react. He knew that Danse wasn’t his real father, but they had quickly fallen into the routine of father and son and he loved the boy as if he were his own. But it couldn’t have been easy for him to find out that they were having a baby, a baby that would be his own biological child, not adopted like he was. And yet he had excitedly taken the news, immediately running off to his room to gather up toys he didn’t use for the baby. Danse and Shaun had built the crib together, then had decorated it in the backyard, covering it, and themselves, in paint. And the kid was already shaping up to be a great big brother. Nat often joked that he was just as protective over Haley as Danse was.

“Hey tin can, can’t sleep?”

He looked around when he heard his wife’s voice. His heart swelled with affection every time he saw her. Everything about her was askew from sleep; hair, clothes, even the robe she’d tried to pull around herself, but she was beautiful.

“Didn’t wanna wake you with my tossing and turning, and the little madam here wasn’t resting easy either,” he told her.

She smiled sleepily at him, “Come back to bed and I might sing you both a lullaby.”

He chuckled softly at that, “Well I can’t turn down an offer like that, now can I?”

He rose slowly, careful not to jostle the sleeping newborn in his grasp and followed Natalie inside. He slid back into bed beside her, Haley resting peacefully on his chest. Natalie cuddled into his the warmth of his body and started to hum gently.

He relaxed further back into the pillows, holding her close to him, drifting off to sleep to the sound of the melody she was humming, feeling warm and safe and loved.


End file.
